Shimmersky's Prophecy
by RainbowNinjaUnicorn279
Summary: Lightpaw thinks she is ordinary. But when her StarClan friend, Shimmerpaw, gives her a strange prophecy, she starts to doubt this. When the inevitable truth is revealed, her life is torn apart. Rated T for violence and death in later chapters.
1. Alliances and Prologue

******Well, you already have a bit of an idea of what this story is about, if you read the summary (you really should have), so there is no need for me to explain anything.**

_**ALLIANCES:**_

...

_**SeaClan**_

**Leader:**

_Ravenstar_ – dark grey tom with amber eyes, three lives left

**Deputy:**

_Mistyfall _– grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

_Hareleap _– light brown tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

_Sandwhisker_ – cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
><em><strong>Apprentice: Bluepaw<strong>_

_Wolfscar_ – grey tabby tom with blue eyes

_Burnfur_ – ginger tabby tom with green eyes

_Lionstorm_ – golden tom with amber eyes

_Goldenstripe_ – golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Spottedshadow_ – mostly black tortoiseshell with amber eyes  
><em><strong>Apprentice: Dovepaw<strong>_

_Eaglewind_ – light brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Hawktalon_ – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Bluepaw_ – grey she-cat with blue eyes

_Dovepaw_ - pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

_Mistyfall_ – grey she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Lionstorm's kits: Duskkit and Tawnykit

_Brightflower_ – cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Ravenstar's kits: Stormkit, Lightkit, and Sunkit

_Snowstream _– white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Eaglewind's kits: Brackenkit and Oceankit

**Kits:**

_Duskkit_ – grey tom with amber eyes

_Tawnykit_ – dull golden she-cat with amber eyes

_Stormkit_ – dark grey tom with amber eyes

_Lightkit_ – cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Sunkit _– ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Brackenkit_ - golden-brown tom with green eyes

_Oceankit_ - golden-brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

_Oneheart_ – grey tabby tom with amber eyes, oldest cat in the clan

_Whitepelt_ – white tom with green eyes, blind in one eye

_Sorrelfur_ – mostly ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

...

_**AirClan**_

**Leader:**

_Silverstar_ – silvery-grey she-cat with green eyes, nine lives left

**Deputy:**

_Foxfang_ – russet tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

_Hailfrost_ – white tom with blue eyes  
><strong><em>Apprentice: Larchfern<em>**

**Warriors:**

_Nightstorm_ – black tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Larchfern_ – brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

_Creamfur_ – cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes

...

_**LandClan**_

**Leader:**

_Oakstar_ – brown tabby tom with amber eyes, four lives left

**Deputy:**

_Jadesplash_ – black and white she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

_Darkcloud_ – black tom with green eyes

**Warriors:**

_Swanwing_ – white she-cat with amber eyes

...

**Because everyone hates when there is a chapter with just alliances, I'm going to put in the prologue as well.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**And who's going to stop me?**_

* * *

><p>The forest swayed gently in the breeze. The starry pool sat in a clearing. A white she-cat stood over the pool, staring into its depths. All was silent and peaceful, but the she-cat seemed to be angry.<p>

Another she-cat – this one blue-grey – padded into the clearing. She stopped dead at the sight of the other cat.

"So, _this_ is what you call honor and loyalty?" the white she-cat sneered.

"I am not to take responsibility for their actions," the other she-cat replied, "They act on their own accord. I am nothing to do with this."

"Could you at least not have told them not to?" the white she-cat hissed, "That piece of fox dung needs guiding, and you don't appear to be doing your job very well."

"We both know it had to happen," the grey she-cat reasoned.

"Quite right."

The two she-cats turned to see a brown tabby tom enter the clearing. He nodded in greeting to them both.

"It has to happen because it is destiny. Without the events of tonight, the clans have no hope of survival," the tom meowed, "We have to do what is right."

"Your one to talk," the white she-cat argued, "You're even worse than her." She indicated the grey she-cat with her tail.

"I agree that he clearly doesn't know a thing about trust," the grey she-cat meowed, "But we must not argue. We have a guest coming, remember."

As if on queue, the starry pool started to ripple. The three cats stood back, it began to glow. The water parted, and a small, shiny shape emerged and stepped onto land.

A kit.

The she-kit blinked at the three cats, her blue eyes filled with wisdom beyond its age. She ruffled her cream tabby fur and stretched. The three cats stared at the kit, filled with curiosity.

The kit let out a purr of amusement. "You three are so fascinated with me, it's hilarious. But to be fair, none of you have ever seen anything like me before," she meowed, "You can call me… Shimmerkit. I like that name. Then I'll be Shimmerpaw. And then I'll be…" she looked thoughtful and then cheekily added, "Shimmersky." She winked at the three cats. They stared back at her, dumbfounded.

"So what are you going to do?" the white she-cat asked.

"I'll wander in places that no cat has ever walked before," she replied, "And occasionally stray into the real world."

"The real world?" the tom asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry. I'll be there, but not there, if you know what I mean," the kit said elusively, "Anyway, there is no way I'm going to watch Lightkit grow up without getting to know her."

"I don't think you should be allowed to do that," the grey she-cat meowed.

"And who's going to stop me?" the kit pointed out.

The three cats stayed silent, with no way to answer.

"Well, before I head off, remember the prophecy," the kit meowed, "The evil from within the earth will be faced by the stolen dawn. But only what could have been will be able to defeat it."

And with those final words, she padded into the forest and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Strange, huh? It's the prologue, so it's meant to be.<strong>

**Any questions can be asked in a review (hint hint) but if it's about secrets of the plot then I will probably answer with just "You'll find out!"**

**Hope you like the story so far. Chapter 1 is coming soon!**

\/ \/ **PLEASE REVIEW **\/ \/


	2. How about that?

**Here is Chapter 1. It starts off when Lightkit is two moons old.**

**In case you were wondering why SeaClan is quite small, it's because they've had a very bad leafbare, which killed many cats. So they are quite small because of that.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**_How about that?_**

* * *

><p><em>Lightkit's POV<em>

I opened my eyes. I glanced around. The nursery was quiet. No one else was awake yet. I took this golden opportunity escaped from the nursery into the light of dawn in.

I spotted the morning patrol exiting camp into the surrounding marsh (although, thankfully, they didn't see me) and I glanced around. The ground was carpeted in snow, as it had been for as long as I could remember. Now I could explore the camp properly, without over-protective mothers cautioning me and irritating older kits who think they're the best in the world (thinking of Tawnykit).

I padded towards a den that smelt of strange things. I padded inside and found a pool of water, with Dovepaw sleeping beside it. There was also a large rock with a gap in it, which had many interesting smells wafting from it. I padded over to it. As I did I carefully avoided padding too near Dovepaw. Dovepaw smelt of sickness (I had yet to learn that this sickness was called greencough), the sickness that had already claimed to lives of two cats in my memory, as well as one of the lives of Father. I had been very scared when he was sick, but when I remembered he had plenty of lives left I was relieved.

Inside the crack there were many interesting plants inside. I sniffed each one curiously, but then I noticed something at the back that caught my attention. There were a few bright red berries, which looked very tasty. I was about to eat one when I heard a voice.

"Don't eat them. They're poisonous."

I turned around and frowned. Who had said that? I cautiously stepped out of the crack and looked around. Dovepaw was still sleeping, so who had- wait, who was that?

A cream tabby she-kit was sitting next to the pool of water with her back to me. I frowned. I had never seen this kit before in my short life, and she didn't smell of my clan… or any clan.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

The kit turned to me and smiled, glee in her blue eyes. "I'm Shimmerkit," she replied, "And I'm from StarClan, in case you were wondering."

"StarClan?" I meowed in awe, "Really?"

"Yes. Although don't tell anyone about me. You're the only one who can see me. They'd think you were mousebrained," she explained, "I can be your special friend that only you know about. How about that?"

I blinked. A special friend? That sounded cool. "Yeah, I'd like that," I replied.

"Yay!" she beamed at me, "I won't be around all the time, but I can occasionally come and play games with you when you're bored."

I smiled back at her. I really liked Shimmerkit already. "Can we play a game now?" I asked.

"Which kits are playing around with my herbs?"

Hareleap – a light brown tabby tom – padded into the den. He stared at me.

"So, Lightkit, where are your brother and sister? And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I heard voices," Hareleap meowed sternly.

I felt a bad feeling inside me. It wasn't that I didn't like the medicine cat – he was a generally warm-hearted cat – but whenever he was around, it was never for a good reason. It was always something do with sickness.

I glanced at Shimmerkit. She winked at me and vanished. I looked back at Hareleap. "I'm the only one here, besides Dovepaw," I meowed honestly.

"You're the only here, are you?" Hareleap meowed in disbelief, "So I won't find anyone in my herb storage?"

"Yep," I meowed simply.

Hareleap checked the crack to check I wasn't lying, but found there was no one inside. He turned to me.

"You better run along now, before your mother wakes up," he meowed, "I won't tell her about this, seeing as you didn't mess anything up."

I nodded and was about to pad away, but I stopped and stared at Dovepaw. "Will Dovepaw get better?" I asked. She was a nice and friendly to me and the other kits, compared to her sister, Bluepaw, who wasn't mean, but didn't talk to us much. I remember only a few days before Dovepaw got sick that she taught me a fighting move.

It was a moment before he replied. "I'm sure she will," he replied. His voice betrayed that he wasn't actually so optimistic, but I was too young to notice this.

I happily padded out of the medicine cat den, in a good mood. I had done several good things in just a short space of time – I had explored the camp a little, I had gained a new friend (from StarClan!), and I had now learnt that Dovepaw was going to get better soon. What could possibly make this day worse?

* * *

><p><em>Sunkit's POV<em>

"Where is Lightkit?" I whispered to my brother, Stormkit. He shrugged unhelpfully.

"You must have at least some idea!" I whispered urgently to him, "You were awake before me! Did you see her leave?"

"No. She was gone when I woke up," he meowed.

"Maybe we should go out and look for her. She could be in danger!" I hissed.

"Don't be so over-worried. She can look after herself. She's not helpless," Stormkit pointed out, "And anyway, it's not like she'll get very far without bumping into a warrior."

"Or a fox," I added.

"She won't have left camp, so how can she meet a fox?" Stormkit demanded.

"Foxes have been known to come into camp!" I meowed, "Whitepelt told me that one came in when he was only a young apprentice, and that is how he lost his eye!"

"But he told me he lost it when he was fighting off those mousebrains from AirClan!" Stormkit argued.

"Do you guys actually believe what Whitepelt says?"

Stormkit and I turned around and saw Tawnykit, and we both inwardly groaned. Tawnykit was one of the oldest kits in the nursery, at five moons old, and she was the most full-of-herself kit _ever_. Just because she was the kit of the deputy! What difference did that make? Stormkit and I were both kits of the leader, so what made her think she was better than us? Maybe it was because she was older than us…

"Why are you butting in?" Stormkit demanded.

Tawnykit rolled her eyes. "I can't help hearing everything you two are saying. You are talking quite loudly. You might wake Brackenkit and Oceankit," she meowed, "And where is Lightkit? She isn't supposed to be out of the nursery without permission."

Besides thinking she was the best in the world, Tawnykit was also the biggest telltale in the world. She would break loads of rules herself, but whenever she caught us putting a paw out of line she would immediately run to one of the mothers and tell on us.

"Well seeing as you heard us talking, you should know that we have no idea where she is," Stormkit growled.

"Hm, well she's going to get into trouble when she returns," Tawnykit meowed smugly, "Or when she'd found roaming around camp without permission."

Stormkit was about to retaliate again when I spoke. "What's that smell?" I asked, wrinkling up my nose. There was an odd scent in the air, one that made me disgusted and also a bit scared.

"It smells like sickness," Stormkit meowed, "Tawnykit, are you sick?"

"No!" Tawnykit growled, "That smell's coming from Duskkit!"

Stormkit and I exchanged worried glances. Tawnykit's first brother, Rockkit, had gotten sick and had then died. Would Duskkit, Tawnykit's only other sibling, die as well? I couldn't imagine how bitter and horrible Tawnykit would be if he did.

Lightkit chose a good moment to return back into the nursery. She appeared to be in a very good mood, but the smiled was chased away from her face when she saw Tawnykit.

"Why were you out of the nursery, Lightkit?" the smugness had returned to Tawnykit's voice.

"I was checking to see if Dovepaw was getting better," Lightkit meowed brightly. I wasn't sure if this was genuinely what she had done, or if she had just made it up as a cover story for what she actually did.

Tawnykit was clearly thinking the same. "And is she getting better?" she asked, obviously to see if Lightkit had some evidence.

"Oh yes," Lightkit meowed cheerfully, "Hareleap said that she will get better." No wonder Lightkit was in such a good mood. Dovepaw had always been really nice to us, and the new that she would be getting better made me feel overjoyed.

Tawnykit, however, narrowed her eyes at Lightkit in suspicion. "And if I asked Hareleap about this, he would say that it did happen?" she asked.

Lightkit nodded.

Tawnykit was about to ask another question when Mother woke up. She blinked at the four of us and smiled pleasantly.

Tawnykit seized her moment. "Lightkit was out of the nursery!" she meowed. I felt a rush of annoyance at her. Lightkit looked equally irritated. Stormkit looked like he wanted to claw her.

"Lightkit? Why were you out of the nursery?" Mother asked sternly.

"I wanted to see if Dovepaw was getting better," Lightkit replied.

A look passed across Mother's face – so brief I wasn't even sure what it had been. She then smiled warmly. "It's nice to see you're showing concern for her," she meowed. Tawnykit's nose twitched in irritation. "Is she getting better?"

"Yes!" Lightkit meowed enthusiastically.

"That's good," Mother meowed. I saw her sniff the air, and detect the scent of sickness. She looked at us all. "Are you four alright?"

Before Stormkit, Lightkit, and I had a chance to reply Tawnykit spoke. "It's Duskkit."

The look that Mother wore now I had only seen twice before – when Rockkit had gotten sick, and when Father had gotten sick. It was a look of great concern and worry. Mother got to her feet and prodded Mistyfall, Tawnykit's mother and also the deputy, awake.

"What is it?" Mistyfall muttered.

"I think Duskkit is sick," Mother replied.

The effect on Mistyfall was immediate. She scrambled to her feet and sniffed over sleeping Duskkit. She then picked up the grey tom and carried him out of the nursery. Little did any of us know that only a couple of days later, Duskkit would be dead.

As would Dovepaw.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this chapter is slightly depressing with the sickness and all, but that's the way it is.<strong>

**I bet you're wondering who Shimmerkit is? You'll find out at some point later on!**

**Hope you liked that. Any comments or questions can be told/asked in a review! (hint hint)**

\/ \/ **PLEASE REVEIW** \/ \/


	3. It's not fair

**Here is chapter 2. Nothing much is going to happen yet. This is just a chapter to get to know the characters.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**It's not fair.**_

* * *

><p><em>Lightkit's POV<em>

It was over a moon since Duskkit and Dovepaw had died. Leafbare had recently ended – the thaw had begun. It was the first time I had ever seen the world without any snow on it, and I found that it was so colourful. As an added bonus, all the older cats were in a much better mood, so they were a bit less strict with us. My littermates and I decided to celebrate this by playing games in the spring sunshine.

I pounced roughly on Stormkit and knocked him over. Then I stole the ball of moss from him.

"Ha, I-" I meowed in triumph, only to have Sunkit cannon into me. I fell to the ground. I tried to keep a firm grip on the moss, but Sunkit nicked it from me. Then Stormkit was wrestling with her for it.

"Can we play?"

The three of us stopped and stared Brackenkit, who was a moon younger than us. His sister, Oceankit, was shyly standing behind him.

"No," Stormkit replied.

"Don't be so mean!" I meowed, "I think we should let them play. It'll be fun with more of us."

"But we'll have to go easy on them," Stormkit moaned. He wasn't one for going easy on others.

"We aren't that much younger than you!" Brackenkit meowed hotly, "We are just as good as you!"

"Well, seeing as I want them to play too, I think you're outvoted," Sunkit meowed to Stormkit.

He sighed and shrugged. "_Fine_."

We launched back into our game. We all were trying to get the moss, and a lot of us were thrown around the place. At one point Stormkit and Brackenkit worked together to get it, so us three she-cats teamed up and stole it back. It was really fun.

"Can you guys stop acting like kits for once?"

Tawnykit rolled her eyes at us in irritation. Ever since the death of Duskkit Tawnykit had gotten worse. She was now more bad-tempered, more full-of-herself, and more determined to get us all into trouble. All in all, she was more horrible than she used to be.

"We are kits, in case you haven't noticed," Brackenkit quite rightly pointed out.

"At least I'm not going to be a silly and immature kit for much longer," Tawnykit meowed smugly, "I'm becoming an apprentice today."

"You've been saying that for ages!" Stormkit growled, "What makes you think we'll believe you this time?"

"Perhaps that Ravenstar is about to hold a meeting about it," Tawnykit suggested.

The five of us glanced at the Bigboulder. I saw that Tawnykit was right – Father was just climbing up it. He called out the familiar summoning.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Bigboulder for a clan meeting."

I really wanted to wipe that smug look off Tawnykit's face.

* * *

><p><em>Stormkit's POV<em>

Tawnykit was so annoying. I would have clawed her, if it wasn't for the fact that she'd run off and tell on me.

The cats of SeaClan were gathering below the Bigboulder. My sisters and I wouldn't be allowed to be at the meeting (something that Tawnykit would take pride in teasing us about later) so three of us, along with Brackenkit and Oceankit, went inside the nursery.

But would we let that stop us from knowing what was going on? Of course not. We lingered at the entrance to listen to what was going on.

"Today is a special day," Father announced, "One of our kits has reached their sixth moon, and is ready to become an apprentice."

How was Tawnykit becoming an apprentice _special_? I had no idea. I didn't have time to ponder on it, as Father was continuing.

"Tawnykit," he meowed, "From this day forwards, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tawnypaw."

I could just imagine Tawnyki-, no, Tawnypaw's stupid pleased face.

"Wolfscar," Father continued, "You will mentor Tawnypaw. You are a very brave and experienced warrior. I hope you can pass your skills to Tawnypaw."

So Wolfscar would be her mentor. Wolfscar was my uncle. I hoped that Wolfscar would knock some sense into Tawnypaw, but Wolfscar wasn't really that nice a cat (unlike his brother).

"Tawnypaw! Tawnypaw!"

Who in their right mind would cheer for Tawnypaw? Most cats who knew what she was like was probably just being polite. Except for her parents, of course.

I could hear the rabble as the meeting ended. I tore my attention away from the noise outside and to my sisters and friends (it turns out that Brackenkit and Oceankit are quite cool).

"It's not fair," Brackenkit growled, "Why does she get to be an apprentice and not us? I don't want to wait until I'm six moons."

I nodded in agreement. Why did we have to wait for so long? Being an apprentice sounded so much more interesting than being a kit.

At least there was on good thing – I wouldn't be seeing Tawnykit that much anymore!

* * *

><p><em>Lightkit's POV<em>

I moved away from the nursery entrance. The others stayed there, talking about how unfair it was that they weren't allowed to be apprentices yet and other things like that. They didn't notice me go. Why did I walk away? Because I had just seen Shimmerkit appear at the back of the nursery, visible to only my eyes.

I stood beside her and smiled at her. "Hey," I whispered very quietly, so the other couldn't hear me. They would think I was strange if they saw me talking to myself.

"Hey," she replied quite loudly. I feared the others would notice, but it seemed they were also deaf to every noise Shimmerkit made as well.

A sudden thought occurred to me. "If you're a StarClan cat, then does that mean you won't get older? Will you stay a kit forever?" I asked almost silently.

I was amazed Shimmerkit heard me, but then again, she was a StarClan cat. "No. I'm a special StarClan cat. I will age just like you. I'll become an apprentice with you," she meowed, "Isn't that cool?"

I smiled and nodded. I was about to ask her another question when-

"Lightkit, what are you doing?"

I spun around in panic. Sunkit was staring at me strangely.

* * *

><p><em>Sunkit's POV<em>

I frowned at my sister. Previously she had smiling at nothing in particular. It looked like she had been talking to herself. What had she been doing?

"Nothing," she replied hastily.

I knew she was lying. It was obvious. No one can do nothing. But why was she lying to me? I felt hurt and betrayed. Lightkit always told me everything. What made her not want to tell me something?

Was she going mad? Only mad cats talk to themselves.

_Please, StarClan, make sure she isn't going mad. I don't want my sister to go mad._

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**If you're finding these ones about them as kits boring, then do not fear! In the next chapter they become apprentices! :D**

\/ \/ **PLEASE REVIEW **\/ \/


	4. Today is a Special Day

**Here is Chapter 3!**

**I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! Thank you guys!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_**Today is a special day.**_

* * *

><p><em>Lightkit's POV<em>

I was so excited. The day had come at last! I was going to become an apprentice!

I was full of energy and excitement – I had waited to long for this moment, after all – and I was spending this energy by running around the place with Stormkit and Sunkit. Brightflower (I had stopped calling her 'Mother' when I realised that it was immature and silly) was looking harassed as she attempted to get us to calm down so she could groom us.

"Please stop running around!" she meowed exasperatedly, "Or I'll suspend your apprentice ceremony."

The three of us stopped in our tracks and gaped at our mother in horror. Suspend our apprentice ceremony? Was she mad?

"You couldn't do that!" Stormkit protested, not sounding convinced by his own words.

Brightflower seemed pleased that she had gotten our attention. "Oh yes I could," she replied, "Now hold still so I can groom you lot. I'm not letting you got to the apprentice ceremony looking like that."

We all reluctantly sat quietly whilst our mother groomed us. It was annoying and boring. Why did older cats always have to take the fun out of things?

"Let all cats gather here beneath the Bigboulder for a clan meeting!"

Ravenstar's call sounded in the clearing, and I exchanged excited glances. Now was the time of our apprentice ceremony! Stormkit rushed over to the group of gathering cats, and Sunkit and I followed enthusiastically.

When all the cats had gathered together our father spoke to the clan, "Today is a special day. Three kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become apprentices," he announced, his voice filled with pride. Our dad was proud of us! "Stormkit, Lightkit, Sunkit, come forwards."

Stormkit took the lead, trying to look tough and strong as he (sort of) calmly walked to the centre. I walked behind him, also trying to look calm and controlled. Of course I wasn't going to look like a mousebrain in my apprentice ceremony. However, Sunkit rushed forwards. She stopped in her tracks when she realised that Stormkit and I weren't running along like mad kits, and she looked embarrassed. From a glance around I noticed a few amused looks. The three of us arrived at the centre of the circle and looked up to our father.

"Stormkit," he began, "From this day forwards, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw."

Stormpaw's stuck out his chest in pride of his new name.

"Lionstorm," Ravenstar continued, "You will mentor Stormpaw. You are a brave and loyal warrior. I expect you to teach your skills to Stormpaw."

Stormpaw no longer appeared to be happy. Lionstorm wasn't a very nice cat. He was Tawnypaw's father, the cat she got her horrible attitude from. I couldn't tell if Lionstorm was happy about it, as he simply just nodded. Stormpaw slowly padded over to him and they touched noses.

"Lightkit," Ravenstar meowed, "From this day forwards, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw."

I smiled in glee, Stormpaw's new mentor forgotten. Lightpaw! That was a cool name!

"Eaglewind," my father went on, "You will mentor Lightpaw. You may only be a new warrior, but you have already proven your strength and skills to the clan. I trust you can pass on your skills to Lightpaw."

Eaglewind wasn't that bad a mentor – actually, I liked him. He was the father of Brackenkit and Oceankit, so he must be nice. I padded over to him and touched noses with him. He smiled at me warmly, confirming my thoughts that he was nice.

"Sunkit," Ravenstar's voice brought me back to the ceremony, "From this day forwards, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw."

Sunpaw appeared gleeful at her new name.

"Burnfur," my father continued, "You will mentor Sunpaw. You are a warrior of bravery and great fighting skill. I hope you can pass on all you know to Sunpaw."

Burnfur? He was okay… better than Lionstorm, at any rate. He was a bit strict though. Or maybe that was because he had once found me doing something naughty (I was only trying to sneak out of camp…). Sunpaw padded over to him and they touched noses.

"The meeting has come to an end," Ravenstar announced, bounding down from the Bigboulder.

All around me my clanmates were greeting me by my new name. I felt full over joy and pride. At last, after having to wait until I was six moons, I had finally become an apprentice.

My eyes caught a cream tabby she-cat at the edge of the clearing. Shimmerkit! I had learnt over the past few moons not to react to seeing her, because then everyone around me who couldn't see her would be confused. I simply pretended she wasn't there. As my clanmates finished speaking to me and began drifting off, Shimmerkit padded over to me. I didn't expect a conversation or a game, but simply a few words from her.

"Well done, Lightpaw," she congratulated me. I pretended she wasn't there so that no one would know she existed. "I just wanted to congratulate you. By the way, the name's Shimmerpaw."

I flicked my tail to show I had heard and Shimmerpaw vanished in the mysterious way she always did. I smiled to myself. Not only was I now an apprentice, but I also had a friend in StarClan! Even Tawnypaw would have been jealous if she knew!

Too bad she didn't. I padded over to Eaglewind to find out what we would be doing first.

* * *

><p><em>Stormpaw's POV<em>

Oh dear. Why? StarClan, do you hate me or something? Are you trying to ruin my life? Why did you give me Lionstorm as my mentor?

I was so annoyed. Why had my father given me him as a mentor? He was just as bad as Tawnypaw – I had seen him speaking to some other warriors, and he hadn't been very nice. What had been going through Ravenstar's head when he made that decision.

"Come on. I'll show you the territory with your sisters," Lionstorm meowed in an unfriendly tone.

He padded over to the exit with Eaglewind and Burnfur. I followed with Lightpaw and Sunpaw. I made a face at Lionstorm behind his back. My sisters both looked at me in sympathy.

We ventured out into the marshes. I found it difficult to move through the mud, as did my sisters. We were smaller than our mentors, so whilst they were walking through the mud, it was closer to wading for us.

We came across a pond. There were lily pads on it, and I could hear the quiet croaking of nearby frogs and toads. Our mentors turn to us.

"This is the pond," Eaglewind meowed, "It's a good place to catch frogs and toad, and even a small fish if you're lucky."

I felt a spark of jealousy. Eaglewind was such a cool cat. It unfair that Lightpaw had gotten him and I had gotten Lionstorm. And Sunpaw had gotten Burnfur – everyone knew what a skilled warrior he was.

"Let's continue," Lionstorm growled, not leaving it to debate. He led the way further into the marshes, with everyone else in tow. I was puzzled – Lionstorm was younger than Burnfur, so why did he seem to command over him? But then again, Lionstorm did seem to naturally lead other cats, whilst Burnfur preferred to follow orders.

They then arrived at a river. It sliced through the marshes, cutting across the territory.

"This is the river," Eaglewind explained, "It's a good place to catch fish."

I caught a waft of fish coming from nearby, and saw Goldenstripe had just caught a fish on the opposite bank. She looked up at us and smiled. She may have been Lionstorm's sister, but she was much nicer than him.

"Hello. I see you're out with the new apprentices," she meowed, "Are you enjoying yourselves?" she asked us.

My sisters and I nodded simultaneously.

Goldenstripe laughed. "Well, I'd better take this back to camp now. See you lot later!" she meowed, before padding away with her freshly caught fish.

"Let's take them to the hard land," Lionstorm meowed coldly. I sighed. Why was there such a contrast between him and his sister?

We crossed the river using the stepping-stones (we had yet to learn to swim). On the other side we padded away from the river. The marsh continued for a while, but then the ground hardened and the mud disappeared. I was surprised to find myself in a place that could have resembled the moors, but had too many bushes and even the occasional tree.

"This is the hard land," Eaglewind explained, "Hunting here is very different from hunting in the marshes. You can also find different sorts of prey here – rabbits, mice, birds, and even, if you're very lucky, squirrels." Eaglewind indicated the trees.

"It's a bit like a combination of the other two territories, moor and forest," Sunpaw pointed out. I sighed. Only Sunpaw could have noticed something like that.

Eaglewind blinked in surprise. "So it is," he agreed.

"But then why do we have it?" Lightpaw asked curiously.

It was a perfectly innocent question, but this caused Lionstorm to turn on her. "It's because we fought for it and won it past times," Lionstorm growled, "Back in the days when we were strong."

There was an awkward silence.

"Let's go show them the deep marsh," Burnfur suggested. It was one of the few times he had spoken that day. He was clearly the silent type.

"Good idea," Eaglewind agreed, and we set off again.

We crossed the river again, this time at a section where it was shallow enough to wade across. We then came across what must have been the deep marsh. It was an area of flat, dry mud, which greatly confused me. I was about to go into it when Lionstorm barred my way with his tail.

"Don't walk there if you value your life," he growled. I inwardly shivered at the seriousness of his tone.

"This is the deep marsh," Eaglewind meowed, "This place is extremely dangerous. That mud may look as if it can support your wait, but it's very thin and breaks easily. Underneath it is wet mud that goes on forever. It can easily swallow up a cat. As Lionstorm said, don't walk here if you value your life."

My sisters and I shivered. The deep marsh sounded scary.

"Let's go back to camp," Lionstorm growled, "These little squirts must be tired already."

Although Lionstorm spoke in an unfriendly tone, he was right. I was exhausted after moving through the marshes, which was difficult if you weren't used to it. My sisters looked equally tired. We followed our mentors back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>So now they're apprentices! Hope you liked that!<strong>

\/ \/** PLEASE REVIEW** \/ \/


	5. It's a waste of time!

**Here is chapter 4!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, and I never remember to put this.**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_**It's a waste of time!**_

* * *

><p><em>Lightpaw's POV<em>

I woke in the apprentices' den for the first time. I felt excitement buzz through me. I was an apprentice now!

I got up and glanced around. The apprentices' den was empty, and the sun was shining through the entrance. I must have overslept! Why had no one waken me? I dashed outside.

Outside clan life was running just the way it should. However, there was no sign of Sunpaw or Stormpaw, nor was there any sign of Eaglewind. Where were they? I had no idea what I would have done if Ravenstar hadn't spotted me and padded over.

"In case you're wondering, Sunpaw and Stormpaw have gone out hunting with Lionstorm and Burnfur. Eaglewind also went on the dawn patrol and will be returning soon," he explained to me.

I blinked. "Oh. What should I do until he gets back?" I asked.

"How about you help Tawnypaw clear out the elders' bedding?" Ravenstar suggested lightly.

"Forget I asked," I meowed.

"Now, Lightpaw, everyone has to help care for the elders," he meowed sternly, "I expect you to do your bit like every other apprentice."

"I can do that by hunting for them," I pointed out, "And anyway, it's not cleaning out bedding that I don't want to do, it's helping Tawnypaw. I don't want to be with two fox-lengths of her."

Ravenstar chuckled slightly. "I see you don't like her. Well, luckily for you, you would have to be near her. The dawn patrol has just returned," he indicated Goldenstripe and Eaglewind padding through the camp entrance.

I dashed up to him. "Can we go out hunting?" I asked.

Eaglewind laughed. "I've only just got back," he meowed, "But okay."

Goldenstripe looked amused. "Have you seen Burnfur?" she asked me.

"He went out hunting with Sunpaw," I said quickly before turning to Eaglewind. "Now?"

"Fine," Eaglewind huffed, although I could see that he was finding it funny in his eyes, "Let's go."

We nodded goodbye to Goldenstripe before plunging into the marsh. Eaglewind moved fast, and I struggled to keep up with him. He led the way to the river, and by the time we had arrived we were both caked in mud. I gasped for breath in exhaustion.

"Did you have to run so fast?" I asked between breaths.

"I was testing to see how fast you were," Eaglewind replied, "And you did quite well."

I rolled my eyes at him, a little irritated. I decided to change the subject. "Are we going to catch fish?" I asked.

Eaglewind nodded. "First I'll catch one. Watch what I do. Then you can try yourself," he meowed.

I nodded.

Eaglewind padded to the edge of the river. So that I would be able to see what he was doing, I padded to the edge as well.

"Make sure your shadow isn't falling on the water. It will scare the fish away," Eaglewind told me. I carefully positioned myself as asked.

I then expected Eaglewind to do something cool, but he just stood at the edge, staring into the water. He did that for ages. It was quite boring. However, I welcomed the time so I could rest and get my breath back.

After what seemed like an eternity, Eaglewind's paw flashed out into the water. A silver fish was thrown up and flopped onto land.

"Kill it!" Eaglewind ordered.

I pounced on it and bit it's neck, similar to what I once did with a dead fish when I was a kit. The fish stopped moving. It was dead.

"Well done," Eaglewind praised.

"How did you do that?" I asked my mentor.

"You have to stay silent and watch the fish in the water. Once it's the right moment you try and take it out of the water onto land using your paw," Eaglewind explained.

"But how do I know when it's the right moment?" I asked.

"Instinct," Eaglewind meowed, "I don't know any other way to explain it. You just know."

I blinked at him, and then position myself at the edge of the river. I watched water flow past me. I couldn't see anything that could be described as I fish.

But then there was something! A sliver of silver appeared near the surface. I almost tried to get it, but I stopped myself. It was out of range. I needed to wait for the right moment. Another dash of silver, closer this time, but still out of range. I watched the river like a hawk. Any moment, sooner or later, a fish would appear and-

There!

I flashed my out at a nearby fish. But somehow my mind knew I wasn't fast enough. I missed the fish.

"Mouse dung!" I cursed.

"It's not an easy thing to do," Eaglewind meowed, "I would have been very surprised if you got a fish the first time. However, you were very close. And you didn't fall into the river, which is an achievement. You have no idea how many cats have slipped and fallen in the river when trying to catch fish."

I smirked.

"Do you know where you went wrong?" Eaglewind asked.

"I wasn't fast enough, was I?" I said.

"Yes, that's right. Apart from that, though, there was nothing wrong with what you did. You're very patient, which is essential for this. Try again, and this time be more ready for the fish," Eaglewind meowed.

I positioned myself again at the edge again. I kept my eyes searching through the water. I had my muscles bunched, ready to lash out at a fish. Hopefully, this time it would go better than before.

I saw several fish flicker through the water, but I made no move. They were too far away. I waited for a while, just watching. It was beginning to do my head in. How would I have to wait before a fish appeared that was close enough?

But then there it was – a flash of silver right in front of me. I lash my paw out at it. For a moment I thought I had missed it again, but I felt my claws connect with it. I brought the fish up to the surface and flung into the air. The fish flopped onto land and Eaglewind quickly killed it.

"Well done," Eaglewind praised me.

I felt really pleased. My first catch! Pride swelled through me. Being an apprentice was so cool!

* * *

><p><em>Sunpaw's POV<em>

I bunched my muscles and leaped. I sank my claws into the frog and delivered a swift bite to its neck, killing it.

"Good job," Burnfur praised, "You're a natural hunter."

I beamed, extremely pleased with myself. I had caught my first prey! However, my glee was short-lived – my happiness was dampened when I saw the expression on Stormpaw's face.

I sighed. Stormpaw had been in a bad mood constantly ever since Lionstorm had been made his mentor. I could understand why he felt the way he did, but surely he could have tried to lighten up a bit? There wasn't exactly much he could do about Lionstorm being his mentor. And maybe he wasn't that bad a mentor – he was an experienced warrior, so he would be able to teach Stormpaw a lot of things. However, the thing that was annoying me most is that he seemed to be inflicting his anger on everyone around him. He had been snappy with me all morning, and had refused to have a normal conversation with me. StarClan, he was annoying me.

Lionstorm nodded to me. "Now you try, Stormpaw," he ordered.

Stormpaw's tail twitched in irritation at the cat he didn't like, but I was the only one who noticed this and I ignored it. I returned to the cover of the bushes near the pond, with my fresh kill. We all waited quietly.

Another frog hopped into view. It bounced around near the edge of the pond. I glanced at Stormpaw and I saw him watching it intently. He crept forwards through the bushes towards it. The frog was completely oblivious of him.

Well, that was until Stormpaw accidentally rustled some leaves with his tail. The frog sprang away in terror. Stormpaw rashly attempted to pounce on it, but it was too late. The frog was gone.

"What was _that_ meant to be?" Lionstorm demanded harshly, "I've told you not to move your tail like that!"

Stormpaw didn't say anything, but his expression was filled with anger. I sighed. Stormpaw could never do anything well when he was in a mood. And right now he was in a bad one.

"Well _I'm_ sorry for not being perfect," Stormpaw growled. I blinked in shock. I would never have said anything like that to a warrior.

Lionstorm was clearly outraged that his apprentice had answered back to him, but he didn't get a chance to speak because Burnfur did instead, "Lionstorm never asked you to be perfect," he pointed out, "But Lionstorm, you can't expect Stormpaw to catch something on his first go. Sunpaw did, but she is clearly a natural hunter."

Lionstorm looked annoyed. "I didn't expect him to catch something, but I at least thought he wouldn't make such a silly mistake," he growled.

Stormpaw bristled.

"Don't be harsh," Burnfur meowed, "Anyway, we've been out for a while and I think we should return to camp."

Lionstorm narrowed his eyes, but he gruffly agreed. He turned and led us back to camp.

* * *

><p><em>Stormpaw's POV<em>

Lionstorm was so annoying. He really got on my nerves. He was the most horrible cat I had ever met (besides Tawnypaw). I had already made up my mind. There was no way I was going to spend my apprenticeship being mentored by that piece of fox dung. I was going to talk to my father and ask if I could change mentors.

I plodded at the back of the patrol on the way back to camp. The reason for this was so that I could be as far away from Lionstorm as possible, and he was at the front. Sunpaw wasn't talking to me, strangely, although I didn't mind. I wasn't in the mood for talking.

We arrived back at camp. I saw Ravenstar at the foot of the Bigboulder talking to Mistyfall. I padded over to them.

"…so you better send a patrol there," my father meowed as a approached.

"I will," Mistyfall replied, and padded over to some other warriors. I was about to speak to my father when Sunpaw came running over.

"Hey dad! Look at the frog I caught!" she squealed to him. She placed her frog in front of him. I bristled in irritation.

"Well done Sunpaw!" Ravenstar meowed. He looked at me, "What did you catch?"

"Nothing," I huffed, "Can I switch mentors?"

My father frowned. "Why do you want to change mentors?" he asked me.

Sunpaw glanced between Ravenstar and me. "I'll just go and put this on the fresh kill pile," she said hurriedly, before picking up her frog and running off it.

I ignored her. "Because Lionstorm really annoys me. He is also really horrible," I growled.

Ravenstar looked shocked. "You've only had him as a mentor for one day. You can't really make a judgement about him," he meowed.

"But I've known him for longer. I've _never_ liked him," I argued.

Ravenstar shook his head. "You should have him for a while longer, and then you can decide whether you still want him as your mentor," he meowed.

I bristled. "But I already have decided! I don't learn anything from him! What's the point in me waiting longer? It's a waste of time!" I growled.

"Don't forget you are talking to your leader," Ravenstar growled, and I realised I had gone too far. I let my fur lie flat.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"My word is law," Ravenstar continued sternly, "And I don't expect you to disobey me. Remember that in the future."

I nodded. "Sorry," I repeated. I turned and padded away to the fresh kill pile. However, I was still annoyed with my father. Why couldn't he understand that I just didn't want Lionstorm as my mentor?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go!<strong>

**If you are wondering why things are a bit boring right now, don't worry. Things will pick up in a couple of chapters.**

\/ \/ **PLEASE REVIEW **\/ \/


	6. Welcome to my world

**Here chapter 5!**

**Dang. I'm already on chapter 5 yet I have only three reviews, two of which that are by the same person. Can other people please review? Just at least to let me know that you're reading this and enjoying it? What about you, Dawn-of-the-Wolf? I know you're reading this. Just review.**

**Thanks to the people who have - Critique from a Viper and OCDragon!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_**Welcome to my world**_

* * *

><p><em>Sunpaw's POV<em>

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw! Sunpaw!"

I had been lazing around outside the apprentices' den with nothing to do. I jumped in shock at the sound of my name and saw Oceankit and Brackenkit running towards me.

"Sunpaw! We're becoming apprentices today!" Oceankit squealed.

For a moment I wondered if I was actually looking at Oceankit, and not some impostor. Oceankit was the sort of cat that would hide behind another because they were too shy. This enthusiasm and boldness was so strange for her. But then again, she was about to become an apprentice.

"It's so cool! I hope I get a cool mentor!" Brackenkit meowed excitedly, "Like Hawktalon!"

"You can't have Hawktalon as your mentor: he's your uncle," I told him.

"Okay then, Ravenstar!" Brackenkit corrected.

I made no comment on his new choice, although I highly doubted that Ravenstar would take him on. My father would only mentor apprentices that he thought were worthy. No offence to Brackenkit, but he didn't seem to fit the criteria.

"Where are Lightpaw and Stormpaw?" Oceankit asked.

"They're out doing fighting training. They should return soon," I replied.

It seemed I had perfect timing, because at that moment my siblings padded through the camp entrance. Oceankit and Brackenkit ran over to them to tell them the good news. I cursed under my breath, because I could tell just by looking that Stormpaw was in a bad mood again. He had been in a consistently bad mood over the last moon, simply because Ravenstar has refused again and again to change his mentor.

I rose to my feet to save the soon-to-be-apprentices from Stormpaw's temper, but then I heard the familiar call from the Bigboulder. I glanced round and saw my father perched on it. The clan was gathering round, and I padded over with my siblings. Oceankit and Brackenkit bounded over gleefully.

Once everyone had settled down Ravenstar began. "Today is a special day. Two more kits have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to become apprentices. Brackenkit, step forwards," he meowed.

Brackenkit moved forwards. I noticed that Oceankit had becomes shy all of a sudden, and appeared to be nervous without her brother at her side.

"Brackenkit, from this moment, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brackenpaw," Ravenstar continued. Brackenpaw grinned at his new name.

"Mistyfall, you will mentor Brackenpaw. You are a brave and loyal deputy. I trust you can pass on everything you know to Brackenpaw," my father meowed.

Brackenpaw bounded over to his new mentor. So he had gotten the deputy. Ravenstar probably thought he had potential. Brackenpaw and Mistyfall touched noses.

"Oceankit, from this day forwards, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Oceanpaw," Ravenstar went on.

Oceanpaw smiled weakly. I could see how nervous she was with everyone's attention of her.

"Bluecloud," Ravenstar addressed the clan's newest warrior, "You were well mentored by Sandwhisker, and you are now a skilled warrior. I hope you can pass one these skills to Oceanpaw."

Oceanpaw padded over to Bluecloud and they touched noses. I could see the similarity between Bluecloud and her dead sister, Dovepaw. I felt a little ache in my heart. I couldn't imagine living without my sister.

"Brackenpaw! Oceanpaw! Brackenpaw! Oceanpaw!" Snowstream, their mother, started the cheering and everyone else joined in. I felt happy. Finally there would be other apprentices that I didn't hate and that weren't related to me! They were both grinning.

Lightpaw and I padded over to congratulate the new apprentices. "Well done guys!" I meowed gleefully, "Now there are more apprentices! This is great!"

"Now we won't be the only one's who have to put up with Tawnypaw," Stormpaw appeared next to us, but thankfully his earlier anger had ebbed away and he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Just the Stormpaw I knew.

"What's it like to be an apprentice?"

I was surprised to find Nightkit and Brookkit behind me. They were Spottedshadow's one-moon-old kits.

"Being an apprentice is awesome!" Stormpaw told them enthusiastically, "You get to hunt for the clan and fight enemy warriors!"

"You have to work really hard," Lightpaw put in, "But the hard work is worth it."

Nightkit and Brookkit's eyes brightened up. "That's so cool!" Brookkit meowed, "Can we be apprentices now?"

"Sorry, but you guys have to wait five moons," I told them.

Nightkit and Brookkit looked crestfallen. "But that's so long!" Nightkit complained.

"It's called life," Stormpaw meowed gruffly. I noticed that his bad mood was beginning to return. I realised I should probably get the kits away before he accidently unleashed it on them.

"Are you guys allowed to be out of the nursery?" I asked them.

They exchanged guilty glances. "No," they admitted.

"Well you better get back before Spottedshadow notices you're gone," I said, "Or you'll be in big trouble." The two kits turned and scurried back to the nursery in panic.

"Being an apprentice is so cool," Oceanpaw meowed.

"I know," I agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Lightpaw's POV<em>

That night I had a weird dream.

I was standing on a moor. I didn't recognise the place. It was weird. I knew it was a dream, yet it felt too real to be a dream. I could feel the ground beneath my paws, and I could smell the heather in the air.

"Welcome to my world."

I turned to find Shimmerpaw standing next to me. I blinked in surprise. Why was she in my dream?

"Until now, you have lived under the impression that you are normal," she meowed, "But I can't let you continue in this illusion."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion, "How am I not normal?" This was unlike Shimmerpaw. She had never acted like this before.

She sighed. "It's to do with forces far greater than you. Right now you are too young to understand. And anyway, it's not my place to tell you. Some of it must be told to you by someone else, and the rest realised for yourself," she meowed.

I frowned at her. "Why can't you tell me?" I asked.

"If you knew what it was, you would understand," she said, "Anyway, I didn't come to discuss this."

I twitch my tail in irritation. What was going on? This was probably just some crazy dream that I would wake up from and find that this had never happened. I must have eaten too many frogs.

"The stolen dawn will face the evil within the earth, but only what could have been will be able to defeat it," Shimmerpaw said.

I blinked at her. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked in confusion.

"You will know in time," she replied, "For now, let me tell you this: you will receive prophecies of the coming future in times to come. Do not think it's a gift for a moment. It's more of curse, to know what will befall on others, as you are about to learn. I have not come here to deliver one prophecy – I have come to deliver two."

Before I could ask her what she was talking about, I found myself in a completely different place. The harsh wind vanished, and the smell of wet mud came to my nose. I glanced around and realised that now I was standing in a place I _did_ recognise – I was at the edge of the deep marsh.

Shimmerpaw was nowhere to be seen. I looked around, puzzled. What was the purpose of me being here?

I heard a muffled scream.

I snapped round in panic and saw a small mud-covered cat struggling in the mud of the deep marsh. With horror I remembered Eaglewind's words – _the deep marsh can easily swallow up a cat_.

I knew I had to help the cat, even though this was just a dream. I rushed out onto the marsh, stepping as lightly as I could so the mud wouldn't give way beneath me. It held fast – luckily.

I reached the cat, which was sinking fast. I grabbed its scruff and tried to pull it out. But now the mud beneath my paws gave way and we were both sinking and struggling. I glimpsed golden-brown fur, but I didn't really care. I realised that if I wanted to get out I would have to leave the cat behind.

With reluctance I let the cat go and clambered out of mud. I staggered away from the deep marsh, exhausted. Then Shimmerpaw was suddenly standing beside me again.

"What do you want?" I asked her between breaths.

Shimmerpaw looked at me with an expression of sorrow on her face. "The golden-brown cat will perish in the mud," she meowed sadly.

_No!_ I thought in horror.

I knew that this was the other prophecy. The first prophecy had held importance in it, it seemed, but this one just had horror and pain in it. I knew someone was going to die. Someone with golden-brown fur. The problem was, I knew two cats with golden-brown fur, and I didn't want either of them to die.

Brackenpaw and Oceanpaw.

* * *

><p><strong>I did tell you guys that this would get better. Now it's going to get interesting. And you guys might hate me for it.<strong>

**Oh well.**

\/ \/ **PLEASE REVIEW **\/ \/


End file.
